


【港九】火车 上

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 新手车，啥也不懂dbq。心理活动在两个人之间交叉，希望不会太confusing。顾虑又胆怯的双向暗恋，互相担心对方只在乎生理欢愉。





	【港九】火车 上

嘀一声打卡解锁之后，酒店房间门是黄旭熙用肩撞开的，他两只手都恨不得黏在金廷祐身上。房卡直接掉在地上弹进哪个不知名角落。金廷祐眯着眼睛想要去找，黄旭熙箍着他不让他动：“今天晚上只许看我。”  
黄旭熙今天似乎格外霸道，也许是因为两个人都喝了点酒，也许是因为这是最后一次。  
既然以后都没有机会，金廷祐把脸转回来，干脆用视线扫描情动的黄旭熙。金廷祐很少这么看黄旭熙，精细得像是要在脑内凿一个他出来。黄旭熙最开始还大大方方让他看，后来忽然就用手盖住了他的眼睛，一个吻紧接着盖在金廷祐唇角。黄旭熙说你这么看我我会忍不住的。  
“金毛长相泰迪个性，随时随地发情。”金廷祐笑话他，但还是听话地闭上眼，睫毛擦过黄旭熙手心。  
“不止这个。”黄旭熙急着补上一句，可是金廷祐问他还有什么他又不说，用深吻给了一个模棱两可的回答。金廷祐索性拽住他，两个人叠着倒在沙发上。  
黄旭熙牵着金廷祐的手放在自己腿之间，撒娇说“想你了”。这话没有主语，金廷祐觉得黄旭熙指的也不是他的理智或者感情；他们本来就是被本能圈在一起的两个人，任何一方的情愫都是大忌，金廷祐尤其清楚自己破了戒。  
金廷祐配合地摸摸那里算是打个招呼。黄旭熙抬了抬腰，问金廷祐可不可以用嘴，金廷祐就从他身上爬起来。他刚刚被亲得晕晕乎乎，腿一软膝盖隔着西装裤砸在地上。金廷祐疼得咧嘴，黄旭熙看起来却没什么表示，坐在沙发边缘居高临下地看他。金廷祐不太喜欢给别人口，技术还是黄旭熙教给他的。  
黄考官松松领带准备做期末考核，他看着金廷祐用牙衔着裤子拉链向下，滋啦一声他的神经也跟着绷紧。金廷祐拍拍他的大腿内侧说也不是第一次了，今天怎么这么紧张。黄旭熙反而不好意思地别开头说这不一样。其实平时和黄旭熙在一起金廷祐也不经常这么做，这次他却十分配合。嗯，今天确实不一样，金廷祐下了结论。  
“你今天怎么总是扭扭捏捏话说一半？”金廷祐嘟着嘴抱怨，但是手上的动作没停，利索地去扒黄旭熙的内裤。黄旭熙的欲望已经抬头，热度隔着空气蔓延到金廷祐脸上。他用手扶着，先把嘴唇贴上去，再用舌头从下往上去描；到达顶端他再用口腔整个含住，脑袋前后动起来。  
他俩进门没开灯，反正房卡不知道掉哪去了。不过也好，黑暗中金廷祐肯定看不见自己眼神里泄漏出来的东西，黄旭熙这么想。金廷祐最近新染的金色头发一晃一晃，在他眼里像火车轨道与马路交叉处的指示灯。  
第一次见面还是蓝色头发，之后每个月金廷祐的发色都不一样，但是每个颜色都很适合他。第一次在床上黄旭熙调笑他什么正经律师三天两头换头发颜色，金廷祐反驳说我也没见过哪个正经老板睡自己的律师。黄旭熙当时特别痞地回一句成年人互相帮忙解决生理需求有什么不对的。对，生意场之外连接他俩的只有生理需求。黄旭熙知道金廷祐是这么想的，但是他也知道自己越界了，他当时开玩笑的一句话封死了自己的退路。  
金廷祐的动作越来越快，黄旭熙也没法分神回忆过去了。他捧着那颗金色的小脑袋下意识挺腰往他嘴里送，金廷祐的脸颊跟着鼓起来。黄旭熙耳朵里的轰鸣声越来越响，他想象火车穿过交叉路口的时候刚好到达顶峰。  
金廷祐等黄旭熙抽出来就把嘴里的东西咽了下去，视线全程都没有离开黄旭熙的脸。他的脸有点红，头发也被黄旭熙揉乱了，可是丝毫不显得狼狈。金廷祐看的是黄旭熙，却好像在和自己意识里什么东西做心理斗争，眼神坚定到执拗。黄旭熙发现他大部分时间都不懂金廷祐在想什么，他的眼睛跟着金廷祐吞咽时喉结的动作一跳。  
黄旭熙把金廷祐从地上捞起来，拥着他到床上去，一边褪他的裤子想要检查他的膝盖，一边喃喃说对不起。黄旭熙摸到磕青了的地方时金廷祐一缩，他想问黄旭熙对不起自己什么，但是对方大概不会回答。于是金廷祐陷在酒店大床里任由黄旭熙摆布，对方温热的手轻轻揉搓他膝盖的淤血。黄旭熙做得很专心，好像刚才在走廊上就迫不及待拉着金廷祐交换唾液的不是他。  
金廷祐的膝盖已经不疼了，他把另一边的小腿肚挤到黄旭熙两条腿中间去，满意地听见他深吸一口气。金廷祐说以前又不是没留下痕迹，今天怎么这么小心翼翼了。黄旭熙闷声一句哥以前也不这么着急的。然后两个人都没说话。  
沉默只是短暂的宁静，暴风骤雨是从视线相交开始的。他们互相看到对方眼里暗潮汹涌，无需语言提示身体已经作出反应。剥掉碍事的衣服，唇齿纠缠之后风暴中心下移，金廷祐执着于黄旭熙的锁骨，黄旭熙的手则沿着他的脊背一路滑下去为他扩张。加到第三根手指的时候黄旭熙去找那个熟悉的点，摸索到正确的地方的时候金廷祐一口咬在他脖子上。  
黄旭熙一边耐心等着金廷祐松口一边戴安全套。然后他伸手摸摸脖子侧面沾着口水的牙印，无奈地笑笑说哥你真的下得去口。  
金廷祐扑到枕头上赌气说反正过一段时间会消掉的，跟别的很多东西一起。黄旭熙本来是想抱他，拉他的手使了不小的劲，可是听到这句话用力用到一半就收了回去。金廷祐被地心引力拉着摔回鸭绒被子里，黄旭熙紧跟着欺身压上来。  
“今天会把哥插射的。”黄旭熙把金廷祐翻过去让他趴着，把他的双手拉到头顶。动作很温柔，说话的内容却像命令。  
“霸道——额啊…”没等金廷祐反驳，黄旭熙已经把自己送了进去，他在趴着的金廷祐的腰下面垫了个枕头，于是进去的角度极深。  
金廷祐不知道自己说错了什么，黄旭熙每一个动作都像要把金廷祐想要为自己申辩的话顶回他身体里去。金廷祐不过二十几，黄旭熙更小，但是年纪轻轻就纵横商场的人必然不简单。金廷祐很惊讶至少他们独处的大多数时候他还能看见一个直率单纯的黄旭熙，可惜今天不是。  
黄旭熙确实不开心。金廷祐的身体像玉，他用手、用嘴唇探索过的地方总是白皙光滑；但是一旦离开他一点点，那点从他手上扩散过去的温度也很快散掉了。黄旭熙听了金廷祐的话害怕他真的要和自己相忘于江湖，急着想要留下点什么。他从背后箍着金廷祐的腰，动物一样想要去衔金廷祐的后颈。金廷祐的呼吸沉重，所有欲言又止的话都被黄旭熙顶成不成调的呻吟。用身体报复他不想听的话大概很幼稚，但黄旭熙理直气壮地想金廷祐本来就是哥哥，偶尔也该容忍他的孩子气。  
黄旭熙听见金廷祐的喘息加速，后背的皮肤蒸出一片粉红色，知道他快要高潮了。他一时间很欣慰又很难过，他的廷祐哥只在最基本——却也最隐秘——的生理需求上依赖他，但至少他能让他开心一点。  
金廷祐后背的腰窝是敏感地带，黄旭熙捏着他的腰每撞他一次都会那里按一下，金廷祐被掐住了死穴毫无反抗余地。金廷祐不敢想到底是什么点燃了黄旭熙奇怪的自尊标准，他想要转过来抱抱黄旭熙但是他动弹不得。既然这一切从欲望开始，就应该止步于普通的欲望，索求更多只会让天平失衡。金廷祐干脆地闭着眼等待高潮降临。  
等他从精神愉悦中恢复过来，黄旭熙的低吟就落在他耳朵边上，看来是射了。金廷祐把手臂翻向背后推他，先说“Cas你好重”，又说“Cas，要抱抱”。第二句有一点点乞求的意味，黄旭熙妥协地把自己撑起来让金廷祐翻身。金廷祐的手去描他的胸肌、小腹，在耻毛附近画了两个圈圈才在黄旭熙腰后环起来。  
黄旭熙曲着一只手侧撑着自己，他们又开始接吻，反正不应期里闲着也是闲着。这次没有那么激烈，黄旭熙低着头小心翼翼去品尝，他记得今天晚上金廷祐喝的是红酒。金廷祐配合地朝他那边偏过去，两具身子贴得更近一点。  
黄旭熙的另一只手去揉搓金廷祐胸前的红樱，那边离心脏很近。黄旭熙捏得重时金廷祐齿缝里偶尔露出一小声呜咽，露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛叫他轻点。黄旭熙哑着嗓子说“叫我的名字就让哥更舒服一点”，金廷祐就真的“旭熙旭熙”地念，似乎是带了感情的。黄旭熙更加肯定金廷祐粉雕玉琢的外表下并不真的像石头一样冷冰冰，他的手转移目标握住金廷祐的阴茎。  
黄旭熙才撸动了几下，金廷祐把他推开了。他说刚才姿势你选的，现在换我。黄旭熙听话地靠着床头坐起来，金廷祐对准了自己坐下去，适应了一下就浅浅地开始动。  
金廷祐的手搭在黄旭熙肩上，黄旭熙看他脖子后仰着上下起伏好像在欣赏艺术品。这一次他也没有克制自己的声音，每一句呻吟都比之前更大声一点——“旭熙...旭熙...”埋在他身体里的黄旭熙尺寸好像更大了一点，金廷祐腰酸得使不上力，简直要融化掉摊在黄旭熙怀里。  
“哥真可爱。”黄旭熙“啵叽”一声在金廷祐脸上亲一口，然后就接管主动权。他稍微把腿弯起来一点方便使力，金廷祐的两条腿就挂在他腰上跟着颤。黄旭熙把金廷祐的胳膊捞到自己脖子上，腾出一只手去接着抚摸他的前端。金廷祐咬着牙泄在他小腹上，他再使劲抽插几下自己也射了出来。  
黄旭熙抱着金廷祐去浴室清理，最终结果是在浴缸里又要了他一次。金廷祐的手抓不住浴缸边缘几乎要整个人滑进水里去。黄旭熙怕他真的把自己淹死，只好在金廷祐射了之后抽出来准备自己动手解决，金廷祐迷迷糊糊一边追着他的脸要亲亲，一边伸手帮他。黄旭熙就握着他的手帮自己解决。  
从浴室出来，金廷祐头发还没擦干就已经睡着了，眼角一滴不知道是头发上滴下来的水还是眼泪。黄旭熙用拇指抹掉，又很虔诚地在他眼睛上留一个吻。金廷祐闭眼之前还小声说最后一晚要好好珍惜。  
今天他们是相拥着入睡的，各自把叹息闷进枕头里。  
一场比谁先沦陷的追逐游戏，他们都以为自己输了。

**Author's Note:**

> 新手车，啥也不懂dbq。心理活动在两个人之间交叉，希望不会太confusing。顾虑又胆怯的双向暗恋，互相担心对方只在乎生理欢愉。


End file.
